1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image reading device, a communication device and an image communication system.
2. Related Art
Image reading devices configured to read an image from a document by illuminating the document and receiving reflected light from the document and to generate image data corresponding to the read image have been widely used. For example, such an image reading device is used as follows. When a user A executes image reading on a multifunction peripheral A (having a function as an image reading device) connected to a network, the user A checks image data generated on the image reading device A, and creates information on evaluation for the generated image data. If the image data includes a page for which a reading failure has occurred, evaluation information indicating that re-rereading is necessary for the failed page of the image data is created. Then, the user A transmits the evaluation information to an image storage device connected to the network. In this case, a user B checks the evaluation information stored in the image storage device on a multifunction peripheral B (having a function as n image reading device), and executes a re-reading operation on the multifunction peripheral B for the failed page.